Elements for image-reproduction are well-known in both the graphic arts and electronics industries. Such elements are typically imaged by exposure with actinic radiation through an image-bearing transparency, such as a color separation transparency. After imagewise exposure, the imaged element is typically processed by washout of soluble image areas, toning with a colorant, peeling apart, or combinations of these techniques.
Infra-red lasers have been developed as output devices for various image capture, storage, and processing systems. Since these lasers heat only a small region at a time, an image can be produced pixel by pixel. Computer control allows images of high definition to be produced at high speed. Elements that can be directly exposed by these lasers eliminate costly intermediate silver halide transparencies, and the associated processing chemicals, as well as reduce the time and effort required to prepare an image.
Many of the well-known imaging elements are processed in organic solvents or aqueous base. The use of organic solvents is frequently undesirable because of flammability, toxicity, and waste disposal considerations. The use of aqueous base is frequently undesirable because of toxicity, waste disposal, and corrosion problems. Thus elements that can be processed in aqueous solvents, preferably ordinary tap water, are desirable. Thus, there continues to be a need for aqueous processable photoimaging elements that can be directly imaged with infra-red radiation and processed in aqueous solvents, preferably ordinary tap water.